Classclown
by UzumakiToba
Summary: a songfic with a little NaruHina... this is my first Songfic please be gentle... Song: Classclown... Read & Riview


this song is something a friend of mine wrote and then the story wrote itself hope you like it and please be gentle it's my first songfic

- Classclown -

Naruto slowly walked into the classroom putting on his mask of happiness

_I'm so pathetic_

_I can't help being the perfect prey_

"time to a Henge test" said Iruka. as Iruka went through list nobody had failed then he looked at the

next student... It was Naruto... "now Naruto no tricks," Iruka said without looking down "I mean it."

"sure Iruka-sensei, sure" Naruto answered defensively "Orioke no jutsu." screamed Naruto and a

second later instead of naruto, infront Iruka stood a totaly naked blonde woman with pigtails barely

covered by the smoke "Iruka you will pass me won't you." said the female with a sugesting pout.

Iruka flew backwards with nosebleds while all the other children threw insults at Naruto.

one girl even went down and started to pound on him and soon more people joined...

_I always smile_

_It seems more fake than it was yesterday_

Naruto just stood up after the beating and smiled gofyly "I deserved that, sorry guys." Naruto grinned weakly.

tehe bell ranf now they had free... 'why always me the others would have laughed if it wasn't me' thought a sad

Naruto inside but outside he just smile his gofy grin...

_I have no words_

_Though they are thrown right in my face_

_I wish I could_

_But I can't just leave without a trace_

"baka" "demon" "dobe" "demon brat" and the words kept coming at him from the others...

'I wish that I could just leave, leave and live in the forest, where nobody can insult me or beat me, where I could

myself, where I would be accepted, just somewhere nobody were after me, but I can't leave without a trace..."

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I scream out loud_

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I shut theirs mouths_

Naruto stood at the door to his apartment just thinking, thinking that it wasn't his fault but htey wouldn't let him be.

Naruto went in and took of his fake smile of happiness went to his bed and laid down and

started to cry himself to sleep...

When voice coming from nowhere and everywhere started to speak...

_My mission is set_

_As they wish I was dead_

_I am your nightmare_

_To be or to break_

_I was born a mistake_

_Now Im your nightmare_

_I manage to fake a smile_

_Just for a little while_

_Cuz Im your nightmare_

_lalalalalalalalala_

_I am your nightmare_

the voice spoke to Naruto "Kit why do you let yourself get beaten, why don't you use my

power to kill the ones hurting you, it is hurting me to see you in pain like this." the voice said softly.

"no angel it isn't right to kill and I will not cheat by using your powers, no matter how much they

are hurting me."

"kit you're a good human... better than all those bakas."

_Pictures are taken_

_As one of us is going down_

Naruto looked as the kids had found a new victim, the shy girl Hinata

and Naruto couln't take it she hadn't done anythig else than not making fun of him so he attacked

the bullies, kicking them and screaming to let the girl be, then he got a hard punch to his head

and he went out as a light...

_The bathroom stall is floating_

_Cuz someone has been drowned_

Hinata sat on the bathroom floor, the other kids had just runned out, holding Narutos head in her lap.

she screamed for help, but everybody just looked at the boy she was holdin and turned away.

Hinata was crying hard he had protected her and she couldn't do a thing when he was hurt

for her she sat there for hours until Iruka came and helped them both now he was concerned...

_I am not guilty_

_My life has been greater than theirs_

Naruto looked up he was in his bed, he turned his head and saw both The girl he helped and... "Iruka-sensei!"

"yes Naruto, I am here, and Hinata told me everything she was very worried," said Iruka worriedly

"I was also worried Naruto..." But he was gut short...

Naruto had been i shock like state when screamed out "no nobody cares about me, everybody hates me, that's

how it is, how it's always been and why change it now why not before," Naruto took deep breaths and sighed

"please go Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan."

_Im not the one_

_Who pushed themselves down the stairs_

Naruto cried, he cried and cried and cried, He just wasn't ready to what just happened he just couldn't

So he just sat and thought now he made a dicision... at least he thought

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I scream out loud_

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I shut theirs mouths_

"Naruto my child do not push them away but kill the ones hurting your precios ones believe that is the

way"

_My mission is set_

_As they wish I was dead_

_I am your nightmare_

_To be or to break_

_I was born a mistake_

_Now Im your nightmare_

_I manage to fake a smile_

_Just for a little while_

_Cuz Im your nightmare_

_lalalalalalalalala_

_I am your nightmare_

Naruto took his guadian angels words to his heart he never let them down Hinata and Iruka but borrowed

his guardian angels powers and killed everybody in the academy except those two...

_Lalalalalalalalala_

_I am your nightmare_

nobody never agin insulted Iruka or Hinata because it was heard that then you would meet you worst

nightmare... Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubis vessel

* * *

here is the song without my story in it

_- Classclown -_

_I'm so pathetic_

_I can't help being the perfect prey_

_I always smile_

_It seems more fake than it was yesterday_

_I have no words_

_Though they are thrown right in my face_

_I wish I could_

_But I can't just leave without a trace_

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I scream out loud_

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I shut theirs mouths_

_My mission is set_

_As they wish I was dead_

_I am your nightmare_

_To be or to break_

_I was born a mistake_

_Now Im your nightmare_

_I manage to fake a smile_

_Just for a little while_

_Cuz Im your nightmare_

_lalalalalalalalala_

_I am your nightmare_

_Pictures are taken_

_As one of us is going down_

_The bathroom stall is floating_

_Cuz someone has been drowned_

_I am not guilty_

_My life has been greater than theirs_

_Im not the one_

_Who pushed themselves down the stairs_

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I scream out loud_

_They beat me up_

_They wear me out_

_They spit on me_

_I shut theirs mouths_

_My mission is set_

_As they wish I was dead_

_I am your nightmare_

_To be or to break_

_I was born a mistake_

_Now Im your nightmare_

_I manage to fake a smile_

_Just for a little while_

_Cuz Im your nightmare_

_lalalalalalalalala_

_I am your nightmare_

_Lalalalalalalalala_

_I am your nightmare_

please review and also comment the song


End file.
